I love my Sensei
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Gona in love with her Sensei, but he is already married and happy with his life. When tragedy struck his wife, will she took the advantage of it? Fem Gon then OC included AU and OOC


It was a peaceful day in the Hunter High School where its broken by female students gushing and smiling in flirt way towards their handsome teacher whom are seems to be in hurry but unable to proceed because of the female students block his way.

"Sensei~ may I have extra lesson after school?"

"I didn't get this question Sensei, help me please~"

"Sensei, I make this muffin during Home Economic for you, please eat them"

The teacher only give polite smile, His slight spiky silver hair moves as he lightly shook his head with his sapphire eyes gazing around his female students with awkward smile. His left pale skin hand is lightly scratch his cheek and in that moment, there's an object glitter from there. His wedding ring.

"Don't tease Sensei alright? Besides, my wife wouldn't like it if Sensei get home late" The teacher said with a small smile before gives a slight wave from his hand "Sensei have a matters to attend so I'll leave first. Later"

With that, the teacher leaves with squeal coming out from the female students, gushing about how cool their teacher is and how handsome he is. Their Sensei did come to their school for only few months back, even though they knew he is already married as he didnt keep it a secret, he is still popular.

As the teacher walk quickly in the corridor, he didnt notice a female student hiding. Seeing her favorite teacher made her slightly shiver from nervousness, causing her name tag to shake. Gona Freeca was shown clearly on the tag. She nervously brushing her side braided brunette long hair as her hazel eyes looking at the teacher lovingly.

`Killua-Sensei'

She can't help but daydream as her lesson going on with Killua-Sensei. Well to tell the truth, she wasn't the only one as most female students were also lost in daydream due to this handsome teacher. And of course, most female teacher cursing the fact that he is already married.

"Let's see" Killua then look at his students then pointed to certain female student with his chalk "Gona, come and answer this question"

"E..Eh!?" Gona suddenly pulled back from her daydream when she noticed that Killua-Sensei is calling her. With abrupt movements, she stood up and tries her best to answer it.

"Fi..Finish" Gona stammered as she nervously look at Killua whom looking at the answer then look at her with a gentle smile, causing her to blush.

"Yup~ you get correct answer. Great job" Killua said with pleased smile as he gives a gentle pat on the head towards Gona as a reward. Of course this action causing the female population giving glare daggers for her earning their favorite teacher affection.

Though Gona didn't mind, she didn't even notice the glaring as she felt she is in cloud nine. Her blush is getting darken, it was then Killua stop which earning mixed feelings from her. She does didnt want her Sensei to stop but if he didn't stop, she might have passed out sooner or later.

To be honest, Gona always had this kind of question in mind. She always noticed that Killua-Sensei always giving her affection when he didn't do pats to other students, its only to her. There are times that even Killua-Sensei always greets her without fail while he gives cold shoulder at others. There are times also when she were able to chat for short time with him, mostly about her but Killua-Sensei seems to never mind her presence near him.

That is why she had fallen for him. She knew it was forbidden as not only they are teacher and students, their age gap is a problem too. She is only 12 years old while Killua-Sensei is already 30 years old. Then another important fact is that her Sensei is already married. Not to mention, she did remember that Killua-Sensei is not a permanent teacher as he would be finish teaching in another week, which is really sad. Though there's a rumor that the real reason is because his wife is pregnant so he is going to stay by her side.

She knew that she has to forget this feelings, as she already knew the reason why it was forbidden. When she tries to bury it deep, she discover a great secret from her classmates whom giving her the reason why she is always getting affection from Killua-Sensei.

The reason is simple.

She look so much alike with his wife.

Right now Gona is having extra lesson alone with her favorite teacher, Killua-Sensei. Normally she would be happy but she didnt feel like it. Even Killua noticed as he sees his student is not in her usual mood.

"Gona?" Killua called out, alerting her suddenly "is everything alright? You are spacing out"

Gona shook her head softly "I'm fine Killua-Sensei, really"

Killua look at her in I-don't-believe-you look, in mere seconds, Gona decided to spill the beans.

"Umm..Sensei?" Killua raise his eyebrow at that "Sensei, do I look like your wife?" Killua choke on his saliva as he heard that.

After coughing for few moments, Killua awkwardly turn to look at Gona "uh, who told you that?"

"My female classmates told me" Gona said simply in which Killua gives a long sigh and digging his pockets, taking out his wallet.

"Well, not that it was wrong" hearing that made Gona shocked, though she didnt show it "guess they must have heard it when some other teachers asking about my wife" Killua then take off a photo inside the wallet "here, you can see for yourself" Killua then show the photo towards Gona.

Gona immediately takes a look and widen her eyes, seeing definitely how look alike she is with her beloved Sensei wife. The difference was instead of brunette, the wife had long raven green streaks hair and also long sideburns. Both of their eyes the same, hazel eyes.

"Her name with yours is quite similar too" Killua said suddenly "Her name is Gon"

Now Gona have mixed thoughts as they were indeed have some similar features. Were they kind of doppelgänger?! Still, she cant deny that she had an anger flaring inside her for his Sensei wife is someone looks like her. Why it couldn't be her and her alone!? If she in the same age with his wife, she would be able to have the chance to take him!

It was then Killua gently took the photo "Ahh, I didn't mean to keep my wife a secret nor even about how look alike she is with you" Killua seems having mixed feelings "Well you are really alike with my wife, both in appearances and also in personality at some" Killua gives a small, gentle smile when he said that "I had to admit, I did feel like seeing my wife when I see you"

Gona felt so many things had come in once that she had hard time to swallow. So all this time, the reason her Sensei giving her affection and noticing her is merely because she looks just like her wife!? He didnt ever see her own self as her and only her!?

"Gona?!" Once more, she was pulled back from her thoughts "Are, Are you alright? You look pale, were you unwell?!"

Quickly she shook her head, instantly she tidying her desk, putting her stationary inside her bag, practically stuffing them.

"O, Oi Gona!" Killua called out suddenly, surprised in seeing Gona stood up and leaving "Wait, where are you going!?" Killua was about to give a chase when-

"N-No!" Gona choked out "I, I'm just a bit unwell. I think I'm going home for rest. Please excuse me!" Gona said without turn back to her teacher and leave immediately.

As she runs, all her thought were only leaving the school immediately without stopping. She didn't care how tired her legs already, all matters for her was keep running until reach her destination. Her house.

When she arrived, she finally stop for the first when she pass a mirror. True to her teacher words, she looks terrible. So pale and sick looking face she had.

"Ha..haaa" She gave a long sigh as she grabs her side braid "I really look like a mess"

She could only collapsed and held herself close, she was panting hardly as she remembers what happened. When she does, all she could do was curling herself more, as if trying to defend herself.

`I'm really terrible'

She didnt go to school in two days. At that time, Killua-Sensei did try to reach her from phone but she ignores it. The call didn't arrive in third day, in which she thought maybe Killua-Sensei is waiting for her so she is going to school. She was a bit surprised that she didn't see Killua-Sensei anywhere. Thoughts cross her mind, could he be mad at her? Or hating her? She didn't want that to happen. Thanks for her looking for Killua-Sensei, she was late to class. It was then she remembered that the class at this time is Killua-Sensei class. Cursing at her stupidity, she goes to the class quietly then opens the sliding door slowly when-

"Class, Killua-Sensei is not going to be teaching today. He is going to hospital because his wife is unwell, so I'll be substitute today"

Hearing that made Gona goes stood frozen in shock. So the reason that Killua-Sensei didn't reach for her anymore is because of his wife?! Even the class in ruckus because of the absence of their favorite teacher whom will be leaving soon. As the class goes uproar in going to see Killua-Sensei, the teacher exploded.

"No one is allowed for visiting, especially in groups. In any case, lets just write get well card and the teacher will send it when the teachers visits them in the Salint Hospital. For now, I will take absence!"

In managed hearing the hospital names, Gona decided to sneak quietly then escapes the school. She was lucky that the hospital was not really far from school. She did have to take extra precaution as she remembers that some teachers will visiting. In any case, she managed to arrives at hospital and goes to the receptionist.

"Umm, excuse me. Could you tell me the room number of the patient named Gon Zaoldyeck?" Gona said calmly, trying not to stutter. She's letting out a sigh of relief when she finally managed to get the room number. It was good that her Sensei tells her the name of his wife so she can get inside. Although the nurse sees her look alike with the said patient, she was mistaken as their daughter but she is not aware of this fact.

She proceed carefully and finally arrived at the room where her sensei's wife is currently at. She quietly turn the doorknob, seeing the room is quiet. Across of her, she able to catch a glimpse of woman silhouette from the thin curtain. She was surprised to see her alone and there's no sign of Killua-Sensei anywhere.

`Maybe I need to go inside?' She thought while thinking its a stupid idea as it would be a problem if she got caught. But her curiosity dominating her as she slowly and sneakily tiptoe inside, trying not to make much noise. She managed to sneak unnoticed and stay in nearby corner wall, covered with roll curtain that is thick enough to hide her perfectly in sitting position. In that moment, she was able to get a close and clear glimpse of Gon.

`ah, she does look beautiful' Gona thought as she sees Gon whom reading a book as she was bathing with sunlight, enabling her to glow.

In that moment, the door open, causing Gona to jump a bit but luckily she didnt make a noise. She managed to see that it was Killua-Sensei coming in.

"Gon, look. I brought you some food" Killua said with a huge smile that made Gona gaped, it was the first time she ever see her teacher smile that brilliantly.

Gon gives a light giggle "Killua, that is too much. I don't think I can eat them all"

Killua was then slowly putting all the food he brought in the food tray and arranging them "Don't be like that, you were eating for two. Well if you can't finish it, I'll help you"

`For, two?!' Gona thought in shock, it was then she remember the rumor that his wife is pregnant. So the rumor is right indeed.

It was then Gon gives a sad, gentle smile "Yeah, thanks and sorry Killua, I made you skip your teaching work"

Killua narrows his eyes then gives a pinch on Gon's cheek "What are you talking about!? Your well being is important! Don't you know you are about to give me a hard attack when you collapsed!? I'm so glad that nothing happens to you and the baby!"

"Suuh- suweeehhhh" Gon can't apologize properly due to Killua still stretching her cheek.

"Honestly" Killua gives a gentle hug at Gon "I'm really glad, nothing bad happens"

Gon smiled at that as she return the hug "Geez~"

All of what happened in between them, Gona watch them all. She could see the gentle look reflect in his eyes when he is together with his wife. She can see how happy he is, how he loved his wife, how he really cares for her throughout the entire time.

Her chest hurt, hurt that she really can't make Killua making that kind of expression with her. Only his wife can, only Gon that understand him more than she could be. She grit her teeth at that fact, as she saw it within her own eyes.

`I'm really out of her league, wasn't I?' Gona thought as she stays hidden all the time. Even when the teachers arrives then leaves until Killua grudgingly leaves the room with promise to return to come tomorrow, of course it was really a hurtful sight when he kiss her and being really lovey-dovey with her.

Until it was late at night and she convinced that Gon is already deep sleep then she finally comes out. After straightening her legs for a minute, she turn to look at Gon with a look full of hate. Despite the room light is already closed, she could make out the figure thanks to the moonlight at her front window.

"You are really lucky" She spat those words softly so only she could hear it "You have him all for yourself"

She came nearer at the bed, letting her hand rest on the bed handrail "We are alike but it has to be you whom having him" Her eyes narrowed at the sleeping figure "if only I could steal him from you"

"Maybe you should just die" she said those final words before a second after that, Gon's eyes snapped open, causing her took a step back in fright. It surprises her when she lets out scream in agony, as if she was being torture and pain. The scream intensified, but it seems aside from both of them, neither from outside hears it.

"Wha, what's wrong with you!?" Gona unconsciously spoke as she trembled in fear. In quick movement, she sees the bed light button switch and instantly turn it on. She almost scream at what she sees.

Blood were seen staining the sheets, her face is twisted with pain as her screams keep intensifying. sweats drenching her clothes fully. Gona cover her mouth in horror, unsure what to do. Thought flash in her mind, she needs to call the doctor fast as she find the emergency button.

(What are you doing!? You were supposed to let her die!)

Her eyes widen open as she heard voices in her head

(This is your perfect chance! Once she dies, you could have your Sensei all for yourself)

That voices was right! It was her chance and her biggest one yet!

(No one will know, no one)

(Just pretend that you didn't see it)

(That way, she will die because of accident)

(You won't lose anything)

(YOU GAIN EVERYTHING!)

(YOU WILL GET YOUR SENSEI!)

`Yeah! Yeah that is really right!' She thought with a malicious grin as those voices really telling the truth. Thanks to that, she made her choice.

In one swift moment, the choice had been made.

She pressed the emergency button.

"Please help! The patient is in critical condition right now!" Her voice crackled with panic as she calls help. It was within few seconds that so many nurses and doctors storm inside the room. The doctors starts examining then barking order to the nurse as they hurriedly taking Gon in emergency room. Because of that, not much of them paid attention at Gona Once everyone out of the room, she collapsed on the floor with tears as she wailed repeatedly, like a broken doll.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The hospital door thrown open with force as Killua hurriedly come inside. He has just received a call about Gon in critical condition and trying to arrives as fast as he could. One of the nurses immediately comes to his side.

"H-How's my wife!? What happened!?" Killua yelled in panics in which the nurse tries to calm him down.

"C-Calm down sir, we have just get the news. They managed to get your wife in stable condition. She should be fine now, along with the baby" The nurse said, giving the good news which made Killua cant help but smile in relief as he is in verge of collapsing but manages to stand.

"Thank God, I'm so glad. Really glad" Killua mutter in gratitude, he was truly thankful that his wife and the baby has passed the crisis.

The nurse gives a small smile "If we were late, it would be a problem. It was good that your daughter stay put and press the emergency button so we were able to give the treatment right on time" as the nurse said that, Killua instantly raise his eyebrow `Did the nurse just said daughter?! And stay put!?'

"Wait a moment" Killua spoke up "What do you mean with my daughter?!"

The nurse look surprised "Oh my, I thought she was your daughter. She looks so much alike with your wife so all of us naturally assumed that. Last we sees her, well she should be still in the patient room"

`Gona?!' Killua thought instantly and runs off, ignoring the nurse call as he hurriedly goes to the patient room where Gon is treated.

"Gona!" Killua called out as he opens the door and indeed, found Gona there. Sitting on the floor and keep muttering `I'm sorry' in repeated broken tone.

"Hey! Gona!" Killua immediately panics as he held Gona whom acting strange "Wake up Gona! What's wrong with you!?" Killua immediately shook Gona to make her snap out of it.

The treatment worked as her cloudy eyes slowly goes in focus, noticing it was Killua, she could only weakly mutter "Killua-Sensei"

"Hang on! I'll get a doctor to check you up!" Killua yelled as he carried Gona in bridal style and about to leave the room if not for Gona suddenly grab his clothes hard.

"NO!" He instantly worriedly looking at Gona whom starts to tremble "I, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Killua certainly had no idea on why Gona is apologizing, especially when she has saved his wife. What happened actually?

"Gona, what are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong" Killua begin to think what made Gona apologize so much as he taking some guesses "Oh, is it because you were absent!? And you came here sneaking? Don't worry about that, I'll cover you"

Gona only shook her head at that.

"Uhh, then because you left suddenly during our extra class? It's alright, you were unwell right?" And again, Gona shook her head.

Now, no matter how much he rack his brain, he had no idea on what could cause this girl to be apologizing and grieving so much. In instinct, he gently pats her head, whispering soothing words at her "Gona, I don't know what you did but I'm sure you did nothing wrong. You can tell me, I'll listen to you"

"S-Sensei" Killua look at her, indicating for her to go on "Y-Your wife" She stammered but Killua only gently pats her back as he speaks in soft voice "You did good, I really have to thank you. Thanks to you, she is fine now. Both of my wife and child are safe because of you"

In seeing her Sensei gentle, relieved smile made her wailed causing Killua to panics at the sudden change. She really unable to believe she had that thought and even speaking those words.

Wanting his Sensei wife to die, it will definitely such evil and gruesome thinking she had. She was the worst of the worst.

She could only cries and cries, with Killua tries to soothingly cheer her up.

"You sure you are fine now?" Killua asked as he sees Gona slightly nodded "You don't have to push yourself"

Gona lightly shook her head as she muttered softly "I'm fine"

"It is really late" Killua said as he look outside "I'll take you home"

"I, I can go home by myself" Gona said then becomes tense after Killua's stern gaze and cross his arms as he spoke "No, I'm taking you home. And that's final"

Unable to gives any excuse, Gona could only nodded as she goes inside her Sensei car and let him to drive her home.

She didn't want to talk during the drive, Killua sense that so he didn't talk too. It was a quiet driving until they finally arrived.

"Well, I'm sure the school will make a big fuss about your absence" Killua said suddenly as Gona made her way out of the car "I'll tell them the reason so you can rest easy"

Gona nodded, then softly spoke "Sensei" which gets Killua's attention "You are going back to the hospital right?"

Killua nodded at that "Yeah, the hospital allows me to stay with her tonight so I'll take that chance. I don't feel like leaving her alone after that drama"

Gona understands, of course Killua-Sensei would stay by his wife's side.

"I decided to leave my teaching position tomorrow" Hearing that made Gona widen her eyes "My wife needs me more and I want to stay by her side"

Gona felt like her throat is choked as she tries to spoke calmly "Ah. Um, I uh see"

"I'll come tomorrow to collect my things. I already speaks to all the teacher and headmaster in school. I know its sudden but I did have fun moments teaching in your school" Killua gives a small smile at Gona "Make sure you keep studying hard even without me, alright?"

Gona can't speak a thing, her throat didnt even let her to speak some farewell words. Noticing that seems nothing left to say, Killua wave goodbye as he goes inside his car and drove to the hospital. Leaving Gona whom crying once more.

By tomorrow, the news of Killua-Sensei leaving the teacher position already spread like wildfire. As Killua come to collect his things, he is drowned by screams of farewell, thank you and even please don't leave. Students having tears (undoubtedly female students) and screaming while giving things all they can give to him as farewell gift. Obviously Killua slightly crook his eyebrow, remembering he needs to sort the gifts as some of them were underwear and even things he will throw them out later. He will just accept the feelings.

As he listen to his students made last minute speech before his departure, he can't help but a bit sad, seeing that he can't find Gona anywhere. True that she did look like his wife but of course Gona is Gona and she already his favorite student. It seems she wont come today to watch him leave.

As he made his way to the entrance gate, so many students parting to give him way as speaking so many things that he cant comprehend so he only lets out polite smile while saying thanks for all the teacher and students for all his days in teaching at this school.

"KILLUA-SENSEI!"

Killua widen his eyes, he recognize that voice as Gona. Without any warning, he sees Gona right up the tree near his side. His shock only added more when Gona jumped down the tree, landing perfectly right next to his side. Of course her action made people shout in surprise, amazement, unbelievable, etc.

"Oi! What are you thinking!?" Killua instantly yell at such outrageous behavior Gona just display "what if you are hurt! And what are you doing climbing on that tree!?"

In response of Killua's angry demeanor, Gona only look at Killua-Sensei, (whom actually no longer a Sensei but she already used to call him that so it become a habit) in calm demeanor. When Killua goes silent, it was then Gona took it as a signal for her to spoke.

"K-Killua-Sensei. Actually, for the longest time" Gona braced herself as she take a deep breath and "I LOVE YOU, Killua-Sensei!"

"Eh?" Killua having a blank look while the others shouted `WHAAATTT!' In unison. Meanwhile, Gona's face is already extremely red, like she is about to pass out from the heat.

"Uh, well" Killua lightly brush his side hair with his fingers "I kind of, had feeling but, well I never thought you would say it"

Gona look at Killua in disbelief (still having red face) `Wha, so Sensei already knew!?'

"Well with the way you act, I think anyone can even guess" Killua blankly said while Gona feeling extremely embarrassed, immediately crouch down, covering her face in shame.

"O-Oi!" Killua is at loss with Gona's reaction as he too crouch down so he and Gona is same level "I didn't mean to embarrass you"

Seeing Gona made no move or words, Killua could only do what he usually do, giving her gentle pats on the head.

"Thank you" He softy spoke "I'm really happy with your feelings, but I'm sorry that I can't return it"

"Killua-Sensei, you'll be a pedophile if you return it!" One of the students snickers as the comment was made then followed by everyone.

"Zip it!" Killua hissed before he looks at Gona "Thanks for saying it, I'll definitely treasure your feelings for me"

Shyly Gona managed to look at Killua whom only smile gently. However Gona could see that smile is different from all gentle smile he gives her.

it was a gentle smile that full of love

"C'mon" Killua gently took her hand and help her to stand up as he did so. As he takes a good look at Gona, he could see how much relief she has for finally telling him her feelings.

"Sorry" Killua look apologetic for a split second before smirked "But I do want you to be part of my family, you can do so with my substitute"

Killua's statement brought confused gaze from everyone.

"H-Huh?" Gona doesn't seem to get it as Killua gives another pat "Meh, you'll see sooner or later" noticing a luxury car directly park at the front of the gate. "Hey, right on time too"

"Ki-Killua-Sensei? What are you talking about?" Gona spoke her mind, unable to get what Killua means with substitute.

However, her question soon answered when the door opened, causing everyone but Killua to gasp at the visitor. Whom they noted, look notably similar with Killua! For the guy have spiky silver hair then followed with straight long hair then sideburns that reaches his waist. His sapphire eyes shone brightly like Killua. He's then made his way towards Killua whom grin at his arrival.

"Yo Kall~" Killua said with grin as he repeatedly pats Kallua's shoulder "alright, you can give me that" Killua held out his hand.

Kallua gives Killua, the car keys that he requested "Here you go, Papa"

"PAPA!?" Everyone shouted in unison

"Oh yeah" Killua gives a toothy grin "Meet my son, Kallua Zaoldyeck. He maybe tall but he is 12 years old. He'll be transferred to this school tomorrow"

"Kyyyyaaaa~" The female student instantly squeal at the new transfer student that is quite handsome like his father. In an instant, Killua is already forgotten as Kallua is now being ogled by them.

Gona blushed at the sight of Kallua, she never thought Killua had a son, and the same age as her too! This is definitely unexpected for her but she can't deny that she is already attracted towards Kallua though.

"By the way" Killua look at Gona then gives a wink "He is single"

Scream from the female population getting louder in hearing the sweet news then Gona's blush intensified while Kallua didn't notice as he is only looking at the school building.

"Alright, Kall. I ask you to come to school today so that you will have the general idea on places at school" at that, Kallua nodded "Because of that" Killua then shoves Gona in front of Kallua "She will be your guide and partner~ you can count on her for sure" At the end, Killua give his son thumbs up in which Kallua slightly tilt his head in not understanding but also gives his father thumbs up back while Gona is flustered being so close at Kallua.

"ARRGGHHH" The female population could only watch in horror as its like Killua matchmaking his son with Gona, well he really is.

"Alright, I'll use the car to go to hospital. Enjoy your day Kall" Killua said hurriedly as he goes inside the car and drove away.

"Uh, yeah. See you Papa" Kallua said a bit too late, since the car already out of sight. After that, he let his gaze landed on Gona, whom blushed more.

"You must be Gona. My father already said many things about you" Kallua said, letting out gentle smile that Gona noted extremely similar with Killua "I'll be in your care, Please to meet you" Kallua slowly extends his hand for handshake manner.

"Y, yeah" Gona stutters a bit as she took his hand, causing Kallua to smile brighter than before making the female population to scream again and taking pictures.

Gona could only look at Kallua shyly with small smile.

It seems, this is the new beginning of her new love story.

She was so looking forward to it.


End file.
